Las hermanas del equilibrio
by Amberiel
Summary: Han pasado siete años desde la batalla por la perla de Shikon, Inuyasha, Kagome y sus amigos deberán enfrentar una nueva amenaza, dos deidades se enfrentan por el dominio de todo ser viviente, amenazando el presente y el mismo futuro al mismo tiempo, sufriran dolorosas pérdidas y separaciones, pero también surgiran nuevos amores, ¡descúbrelo!.
1. Demonios Colosales

Capítulo I

Era un atardecer rojizo, como nunca antes se había visto en Sengoku, por lo menos no en muchos años, ya que ningún ser viviente, humano o demonio sería capaz de recordar un color escarlata tan brillante como aquel que revestía el firmamento.

Tan solo una figura alta y de largos cabellos plateados miraba de frente la puesta. Reposaba sobre la rama de un árbol y tenía una mirada ausente con semblante reflexivo.

Habían pasado ya siete años desde que la batalla por la perla de Shikon hubiese acabado, y cuatro años más desde el regreso de Kagome, todo había estado en paz y perfecta armonía, los demonios mantenían la distancia de aldeas, pero otros comenzaban a mezclarse cada vez más entre los humanos y el número de híbridos iba en aumento, esto despertaba cierta inquietud entre los mismos demonios de más alto rango quienes consideraban que se acercaba el fin de su raza, a ese paso desaparecerían por completo dentro de unos siglos, y esa idea los mantenía a distancia y a la defensiva, no querían buscar problemas, tan solo buscaban sobrevivir y seguir extendiendo sus líneas sucesivas de sangre demoniaca pura.

Pero era evidente que sus esfuerzos serían en vano, después de todo en la época origen de Kagome los demonios no existían, debía ser entonces un destino irremediable.

Inuyasha bufó de pronto, le molestaba pensar demasiado en ese tipo de cosas, y es que no estaba seguro de como sentirse al respecto.

-¡Inuyasha!- El híbrido había volteado segundos antes de que esa mujer le llamara, su inconfundible y dulce aroma le había despertado de sus cavilaciones, y ahí estaba ella: su paz, su certeza, su seguridad, su fortaleza y a la vez debilidad. A su lado ¿Qué importaba si los demonios desaparecían o no?

-Hum… ¿Inu…yasha? – De pronto se encontró a sí mismo delante de ella contemplándola maravillado, no se había dado cuenta ni siquiera como había llegado frente a ella, la atracción magnética que ejercía sobre él era cada vez mayor con el paso de los años, probablemente fuera porque había aprendido a aceptar sus sentimientos con tanta naturalidad como el agua que fluye río abajo, ya no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo, jamás volvería a cometer el mismo error.

Poco a poco la distancia entre ellos disminuía buscando el encuentro de sus labios, pero apenas habían alcanzado un roce cuando Inuyasha percibió un aroma diferente en el aire: sangre.

Inmediatamente miró en dirección al origen del rastro, desde la arboleda comenzaron a escucharse unas pisadas apresuradas, no pasaron muchos segundos cuando surgió un anciano con semblante agobiado y una niña ensangrentada e inconsciente en sus brazos.

-¡Ayuda…! ayuda por favor, se los ruego… ¡ayuda!-El anciano cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas aferrándose a la pequeña.

En cuestión de segundos Kagome se había acercado a ellos y examinaba a la pequeña, tenía una terrible herida en un costado que se extendía hacia abajo y también presentaba múltiples golpes en la cabeza y brazos.

-Debemos llevarlos a la aldea ahora mismo-Dijo al mismo tiempo que arrancaba un trozo de tela de su manga para tratar de detener la hemorragia.

Inuyasha se apresuró a levantar al anciano en su espalda y Kagome a la niña en sus brazos.

Poco a poco la luz del alba había desaparecido y del rojizo atardecer solo quedaban leves resplandores violáceos en el horizonte.

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a la aldea, y ya instalados en casa, Kagome se dispuso a atender a la niña, por suerte aquel día había recolectado muchos materiales y hierbas medicinales, e Inuyasha le había hecho el favor de traer suficiente agua del arroyo más cercano.

-Oiga anciano, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –Pregunto Inuyasha mientras la anciana Kaede le servía algo de comida caliente.

-Demonios…horribles demonios de tamaño colosal…nunca…jamás había visto algo parecido…destruyeron nuestra aldea…me atrevería a decir que mi nieta y yo…somos los únicos sobrevivientes…-Concluyó el anciano con voz quebrada.

-Pero eso es… es extraño… hace tanto que no sabíamos acerca de ataques a humanos por parte de demonios… ¿Cómo sucedió esto?- Kaede tenía un semblante realmente serio y preocupado.

-No lo sé…pero…después del ataque fuimos a las aldeas aledañas a buscar ayuda, y todas estaban destruidas también –El anciano se veía muy hambriento, sin embargo sus manos temblaban, dificultándole sostener el tazón.

De pronto Kagome salió de la habitación, se había lavado y cambiado, y se sentó junto Inuyasha suspirando profundamente.

-Bueno, no se preocupe anciano, su nieta estará muy bien, pero en estos momentos necesita muchos cuidados, deberán quedarse aquí unos días, yo me encargare de todo…también…iremos a investigar a esos demonios, tenemos que detenerlos… ¿Inuyasha?

-¡Je!, no tienes ni que preguntar, hace mucho que no tengo una buena pelea, pero dudo que esos demonios sean un verdadero problema para mí.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el Inuyasha de siempre, orgulloso e impulsivo, Kagome no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa, lo amaba tanto.

Permanecieron unos minutos más, cenando y conversando con el anciano hasta que decidieron ir a descansar, mañana partirían temprano en busca de esos demonios.


	2. Un cambio en el corazón

Capitulo II

**"Un cambio en el corazón"**

**P**artieron al amanecer, llevaban consigo algunas provisiones, suficiente para los dos días de camino a su destino, Inuyasha solo llevaba su colmillo y **K**agome su arco con múltiples flechas, además llevaba consigo algunas hierbas y amuletos de protección y purificadores. **T**odos esos años le habían traído experiencia y gran conocimiento sobre cómo ser una buena sacerdotisa, con la guía de **K**aede, **M**iroku y otros amigos además de personas que había conocido en el transcurso de esos siete años. **L**o que más amaba de ser una sacerdotisa era que podía ayudar a tanta gente, sabía que era una responsabilidad pero lo sentía como algo maravilloso, era tener suficiente fuerza para ayudar y proteger a otros.

**E**l otoño ya había comenzado, así que constantemente se topaban con árboles de cerezo y caminos forrados en pequeños pétalos y flores rosas, era una visión increíble, y aún más increíble era sentir la cálida mano de Inuyasha, sosteniendo la suya a medida que caminaban, haciendole sentir invencible.

**U**na hora después de su partida, una jovencita de quince años, con cabellos oscuros y largos hasta la cadera salía de su hogar a prisa y miraba en todas direcciones buscando a **K**aede. **P**or fin la encontró recogiendo algunos frutos en una canasta, debía cuidar del anciano y su nieta herida mientras **K**agome e **I**nuyasha no estaban.

-**¡Anciana Kaede!**

-**Ah, buenos días Rin**

-**¿Ya se fueron Inuyasha y Kagome?**

-**Sí, se han ido al amanecer**- **C**ontesto distraídamente.

-**Oh…no…**-**L**a joven agachó la mirada, entre sus manos sostenía un pequeño paquete forrado en una fina tela.

-**¿Necesitabas algo Rin?**

-**Yo…yo solo…bueno, quería pedirles que si veían al señor Sesshoumaru, le dieran esto, es un regalo especial que le hice** –**D**ice sin poder disimular una gran sonrisa.

-**Oh ya veo, dudo mucho que Inuyasha y Kagome se lo encuentren y menos aún que vayan a visitarlo, en todo caso ¿por qué no se lo das tu misma?**

-**Pues…es que…**-**D**e pronto su sonrisa fué reemplazada por un semblante apenado-**…es que el señor Sesshoumaru…no me ha visitado en meses…**-dice finalmente con un hilo de voz.

-**Oh…bueno, no te desanimes, seguro vendrá pronto, ahora debe estar muy ocupado** –dice **K**aede no muy convencida- **Dale tiempo niña.**

**R**in asiente levemente y regresa a su hogar, una vez dentro sintió una profunda tristeza, de pronto se sintió tonta al mirar el regalo que le había hecho a **S**esshoumaru: un hermoso collar de colmillos y cuentas de jade. **T**al vez a él ni siquiera le gustaría aquel tipo de regalos, era lo más probable.

**E**l señor **S**esshoumaru ya no era el mismo de antes, desde el momento en que había cumplido doce años, muchos pretendientes la habían buscado, en su mayoría hombres muy ricos con grandes propiedades y comerciantes, ella los había rechazado a todos y cada uno sin estar segura de porqué, desde ese momento, la dulzura, las atenciones, el cariño y preocupación del amo habían desaparecido, parecía más distante, y cada vez aparecía menos por la aldea para visitarle, era como si ya no le importara en absoluto lo que sucediera con ella.

**D**e pronto recordó la última vez que tuvo una larga conversación con él, ella estaba por cumplir trece años y se sentía abrumada por tantas proposiciones de matrimonio, quería huir.

_*****Inicio de recuerdo*****_

_**A**__quel día estaba atardeciendo y el señor __**S**__esshoumaru estaba por irse._

_-__**Señor Sesshoumaru…yo necesito decirle y preguntarle algo.**_

_-__**¿Hum?**__ –__**S**__esshoumaru ni siquiera la miraba, parecía muy apurado por irse._

_-__**Yo me he vuelto una chica muy fuerte ¿sabe?, pronto voy a convertirme en una gran sacerdotisa, además estoy aprendiendo a usar la espada, conozco todo sobre hierbas medicinales, y también…cocino muy bien…**__-__**D**__ijo esto último sintiendo un leve rubor y calor en sus mejillas, de pronto __**S**__esshoumaru le miró con esa glacial mirada que tanto le caracterizaba, aquello por poco le hacía flaquear, pero reunió todo su valor y fuerza de voluntad para seguir- …__**me preguntaba si podría acompañarlo en sus viajes…como…como antes…**_

_**S**__esshoumaru sostuvo la mirada en la pequeña, y esta a su vez se la sostuvo con gran decisión y gran esfuerzo por no comenzar a temblar, ella no temía de __**S**__esshoumaru, pero era cada vez más difícil para ella estar tan lejos de él, le causaba una gran angustia, por eso había empezado su entrenamiento, para volverse más fuerte y que __**S**__esshoumaru considerara llevarla a su lado por ser útil, tenía grandes esperanzas, sabía que su esfuerzo debía darle buenos resultados en algún momento._

_-__**No.**_

_-__**¿Ah…? pero…**__-No podía creerlo, y sabía que no habría forma de convencerlo, el nunca cambiaba de parecer así como asi._

_**D**__e pronto sintió una mano sobre su cabeza, __**S**__esshoumaru le acarició levemente como cuando era niña, con cariño, era su forma personal de tranquilizarla o zanjar un asunto._

_**R**__in se sintió frustrada y agachó la mirada, cuando la volvió a levantar, __**S**__esshoumaru se alejaba sin más como siempre, y esta vez ella no se despidió alegremente de él como siempre, esta vez se quedó en silencio mirándole alejarse, con un nudo en la garganta._

_*****Fin del recuerdo*****_

**N**o, el señor **S**esshoumaru no había cambiado, había sido ella misma quien cambió, su forma de pensar, sus intereses, sus sentimientos por él.

-**Lo amo**-**D**ijo en voz alta a la habitación vacía, sabía que nadie podría escucharla, pero decirlo era una revelación incluso para sí misma, sabía que le gustaba pero hasta ese momento no había considerado que lo amaba, pero ahí estaba, era obvio, todas sus decisiones, entrenamientos, rechazos a múltiples a pretendientes, todo eso era porque el señor **S**esshoumaru ya ocupaba un lugar importante en su corazón y solamente deseaba estar a su lado.

**D**e pronto se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa por la de entrenamiento, era una prenda muy parecida a la de la gran **S**acerdotisa **M**idoriko, a quien **R**in admiraba mucho, pero con una armadura más ligera, también peino sus largos cabellos en una trenza que caía sobre su espalda. **C**omenzó a empacar unas cuantas provisiones, el regalo para el **S**esshoumaru y una yukata, una de sus favoritas que él le había regalado en su cumpleaños pasado.

**A**ún no tenía una espada propia, tan sólo una de entrenamiento hecha de madera, pero la llevaría pues seguro le serviría mucho en algún momento.

**U**na vez lista salió a hurtadillas tratando de pasar desapercibida, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que se iba, ni que intentaran persuadirla de quedarse.

**B**uscaría a **S**esshoumaru, le enseñaría lo fuerte que se había vuelto y le confesaría sus sentimientos. **N**o había vuelta atrás.


	3. La noche que lo cambió todo

**Capítulo III**

**La noche que lo cambió todo**

Kagome corría descalza por el bosque húmedo, sus cabellos estaban revueltos, parte de sus ropas estaban desgarradas y sucias. De vez en cuando trastabillaba sobre el lodo, de pronto atorándose o resbalando y luchando desesperadamente por no detenerse ni un segundo, pero de pronto frente a ella un enorme árbol cayó en su camino obligándole a detenerse y resbalando sobre el barro.

Aún en el suelo, tomó su arco y una flecha y rápidamente apuntó hacía un costado, podía percibir perfectamente como algo se acercaba desde aquella dirección, permaneció así poco menos de un minuto, la lluvia caía pesada sobre su cabeza empapando su visión segundo a segundo pero ella utilizó toda su entereza para permanecer con la flecha bien tensa y lista para atacar.

De pronto volteó y disparó la flecha instantáneamente logrando atinar al pecho de un youkai que le doblaba la estatura, sin esperar a ver si este caía, giró sobre sí misma y disparó otra veloz flecha que asestó la cabeza de un segundo youkai, la misma escena se repitió con un tercer y un cuarto youkai, de pronto se dió cuenta que no contaba con más flechas, había gastado el resto del carcaj antes de empezar a correr.

-**¡Kagome!**-La voz desesperada de Inuyasha en las lejanías se confundió con el sonido de la lluvia que arreciaba.

-**¡Inuyasha!**-La sacerdotisa volteó en dirección a la voz solo para encontrarse cara a cara con un joven de melena roja y brillante como la sangre misma, y unos ojos tan dorados como los de Inuyasha, el joven sonreía ampliamente. Ella no tuvo tiempo de siquiera preguntarse quién sería aquel extraño.

Lo último que vió fue un resplandor plateado, lo último que escuchó fue a Inuyasha llamándola a gritos con el terror reflejado en su voz cada vez más lejana, lo último que sintió fué un agudo dolor en el vientre que la sumió en la inconsciencia.

**….**

-**Kagome, ¡Kagome!**

Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe, un sudor frío perlaba su frente y su respiración era agitada. Poco a poco comprendió que solo había sido un sueño, o más bien un recuerdo de seis años atrás sobre aquella terrible noche donde casi perdía la vida, y donde todo había cambiado para siempre.

-**Kagome… ¿estás bien?, ¿has tenido un mal sueño?**

Kagome se limitó a asentir suavemente, Inuyasha le acercó un poco de agua fresca y ella bebió sin decir nada.

-**Ya estoy mejor**-dijo por fin.

Había comenzado a llover, llevaban tres días caminando, y ya habían pasado por dos aldeas que estaban totalmente destruidas. Si aquellos demonios eran tan grandes como el anciano los había descrito, solo podrían estar ocultos en los grandes bosques de las montañas, así que les quedaba por lo menos un día más de viaje, pero Kagome estaba cansada, así que decidieron acampar en una casa que había quedado casi intacta en medio de una aldea abandonada y en ruinas.

Inuyasha había reunido algo de madera para encender un buen fuego, ya que el clima frío y húmedo del otoño se sentía con más fuerza que antes y debían protegerse, especialmente Kagome quien en su condición humana era aún más frágil.

La sacerdotisa se había vuelto a dormir con el arrullo de la lluvia sobre el techo, esta vez acurrucándose en los brazos de Inuyasha quien la envolvió en un abrazo protector.

Ella no le había dicho nada, pero él sabía a la perfección que Kagome aún tenía pesadillas sobre aquella ocasión seis años atrás en que casi la arrebataban de su lado.

Al clavar la vista en el techo pudo recordar con claridad aquella oscura noche, en el momento en que había llegado para encontrar a Kagome inconsciente y desangrandose en brazos de un youkai que la dejo caer en el lodo al notar la presencia de Inuyasha. Con el semblante pálido y frío y la sangre hirviendo en sus manos, Inuyasha arremetió sin dudar contra aquel youkai quien sólo se dedicó a esquivar sus ataques y luego sin más desapareció sin dejar rastro.

El hanyou corrió a atender a Kagome quien ya había perdido mucha sangre por una herida con cuchilla en el vientre, la cubrió con la parte superior de su traje de rata de fuego y la llevó de prisa con Kaede y Jinenji.

Fueron días de profunda angustia, el medio demonio descubrió que Kagome estaba esperando un hijo suyo y que por supuesto lo había perdido aquella misma noche, además ella no despertaba y todos los días debían hacer curaciones a sus heridas. Inuyasha había viajado en busca de brujas, monjes, curanderos, había buscado hierbas y cristales que solo se encontraban en lugares peligrosos y recónditos, todo para intentar salvarla. Su esperanza pendía todos los días de un frágil hilo, y cuando todo parecía perdido…Kagome finalmente despertó.

Inuyasha utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estrujarla entre sus brazos, se veía tan pálida y frágil que no se atrevió siquiera a tocarla, pero las próximas semanas no se despegaría de ella ni un segundo.

El crepitar de la madera despertó a Inuyasha de sus cavilaciones para pasar a observar a su querida sacerdotisa durmiendo. Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula con pesar.

_"Ojalá hubiera podido protegerla…protegerlos a los dos…"_

Pero Inuyasha se había jurado desde aquel día que jamás permitiría que la lastimaran de nuevo. Y hasta la fecha había cumplido bien su promesa, no se había separado de ella, se había vuelto más cariñoso e incluso más paciente. Ella sin embargo parecía no sonreír como antes y a menudo parecía sufrir en silencio. En cambio había comenzado a obsesionarse con volverse más poderosa y ser una gran sacerdotisa, por lo que había entrenado muy duro.

Su querida Kagome se parecía cada vez más a la fallecida Kikyo con el paso de los años, y él no podía alegrarse por eso, pues aunque se había vuelto más fuerte, amaba con todo su ser a Kagome tal cual había sido desde el día en que la conoció, con su espíritu enérgico, alegre y lleno de luz.

Claramente parte de esa Kagome había sido enterrada junto con el hijo que ya nunca podrían tener, pues la herida en el vientre le había afectado de tal manera que sería imposible que tuviera hijos. Pero él permanecería a su lado sin condición, sin dudas, sin miedos, porque la amaba de verdad y tan solo deseaba volver a verla sonreír y ser feliz.


	4. En la espesura

**Capítulo IV**

**"En la espesura"**

Una vez más partieron al amanecer, cuando apenas el sol se asomaba tímidamente por el horizonte. Inuyasha no había podido dormir en toda la noche, pero parecía estar alerta y atento a sus alrededores como siempre. Kagome por otro lado permanecía serena caminando a su lado, de vez en cuando se detenía cuando percibía algún tipo de energía demoniaca, pero en general se trataban solo de pequeños demonios que no representaban ningún peligro.

A medio día un comerciante que pasaba por esas rutas les advirtió del peligro que había si se internaban aún más en las espesuras, y también les habló de una cueva que aparentemente se abría paso en las montañas, nadie se acercaba ya que aseguraban que era el hogar de un ejército de peligrosos demonios, y al parecer eran cada vez más agrupándose.

Al atardecer ya se habían adentrado en las profundidades del bosque cercano a las villas destruidas cuando Kagome se detuvo en seco e hincó una rodilla en el suelo.

-**Es energía…enormes cantidades de energía demoniaca, estamos rodeados Inuyasha, han surgido de la nada…**-Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza y junto sus índices concentrándose a medida que rezaba oraciones veloces y vertiginosas, su aura comenzó a elevarse cada vez más facilitándole el ponerse de pie.

Inuyasha se apartó un momento de ella y sin pensárselo dos veces desenfundó su Colmillo de Acero listo para lo que viniera, ambos miraban en la misma dirección desde donde veían un enorme demonio acercándose a ellos, despedía enormes cantidades de energía, una muy pesada y pura, no era un demonio común. Inuyasha y Kagome apenas lograban alcanzar el tamaño de una de sus garras.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y antes de que se acercara aún más, Inuyasha se lanzó contra el demonio con un Viento Cortante que logró atinar a una de sus patas destrozándola por completo. Entonces Kagome disparó una flecha que venía cargada de una impresionante cantidad de energía espiritual, esta perforó con gran facilidad la otra pierna del demonio quen comenzó a caer sobre ellos. Inuyasha corrió hacia Kagome levantándola en brazos y dando un gran salto hacia atrás para evitar que fueran aplastados por aquel demonio.

-**¡Je! No tenía nada de impresionante más que el tamaño, si hay más de estos los acabaremos fácilmente, ni siquiera ocuparías mi ayuda.**

En cuanto Inuyasha puso en el suelo a Kagome, esta levanto otra flecha y apunto directo a la cabeza del colosal demonio que aún permanecía en el suelo, no estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos, destruiría a aquel demonio antes de que se levantara o recuperara de alguna forma. Naraku le había dejado una buena experiencia en ese aspecto.

La flecha viajó veloz y certera a su objetivo, pero se detuvo de golpe a un metro, una sombra había aparecido entre la flecha y su objetivo.

La flecha parecía haberse congelado en el aire, y de pronto la energía se vió absorbida lentamente reemplazada por un haz de luz aún más oscura que una noche sin estrellas y rápidamente salió despedida hacia Kagome quien levantó su arco para tratar de crear una barrera temporal que detuviera el impacto de la energía, pero Inuyasha se le adelantó y se interpuso con la espada logrando repeler la flecha que se detuvo al contacto con Colmillo sin perforarla pero si traspasando su aura oscura hacía la espada del híbrido. La espada inmediatamente se cubrió de escamas verdes por si misma al contacto con la flecha, era evidente que se estaba protegiendo de la potencia de aquella energía negativa tan poderosa.

-**Hum…que espada tan inteligente…**- Una voz femenina y despreocupada surgió de entre las sombras. Dió unos pasos en dirección a Kagome e Inuyasha hasta descubrirse con la tenue luz del atardecer. Era una mujer muy bella, alta y de largos cabellos rizados color azabache que llegaba a sus muslos, su atuendo era todo negro y contrastaba con su nívea piel y sus ojos totalmente blancos y radiantes que emitían una débil luz blanquecina.

-**Colmillo de Acero ¿cierto?, es el perfecto ejemplo de armonía y equilibrio…**-dió un largo suspiro antes de proseguir- **…tendré que deshacerme de ella.**

-**¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Viento Cortante!**

El ataque de Inuyasha destruyo todo a su paso con enorme facilidad, pero la mujer salió totalmente ilesa de entre el viento y destrucción caminando con gran tranquilidad.

-**Ninguno de tus ataques servirán contra mí, ni el viento cortante, ni la luna infernal, ni tus lanzas de diamante, ni tu colmillo rojo, no importa lo que hagas tan solo me fortalecerás.**

-**¡¿Cómo conoce mis ataques?!**

-**¡Inuyasha, esta mujer es casi completamente energía negativa pura!**

-**Muy bien, ¡entonces veamos cómo te las arreglas con Colmillo escamas de dragón!**

El medio demonio se lanzó contra la mujer levantando su espada nuevamente cubierta de escamas verdes y asestó en el hombro izquierdo de la mujer cortándole con gran facilidad pero deteniéndose de pronto en medio de su pecho.

La mujer permanecía impasible a pesar de su situación, y en cambio levantó ambos brazos, abrazando la hoja de colmillo y enterrándola aún más en su cuerpo hasta casi partirse a sí misma por completo, no dejaba de mirar muy de cerca a un perplejo Inuyasha, a quien repentinamente alcanzó a darle un beso en los labios que le dejó totalmente paralizado.

El rostro de Kagome recorrió varias emociones en un par de segundos, pasando por la sorpresa, celos, la ira y finalmente el miedo.

-**¡Oye tú! ¿Quién rayos te crees que eres? ¿Cómo te atre-?** –De pronto se dió cuenta que Inuyasha parecía no reaccionar, ni siquiera se movía- **¡Inuyasha!**

Kagome corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellos, no podía usar una flecha pues Inuyasha estaba de por medio y temía lastimarle.

Fue entonces que la mujer comenzó a deshacerse en enormes cantidades de energía que iba siendo absorbida por Colmillo con gran rapidez.

Kagome tenía un muy mal presentimiento, aquella mujer no se oponía a ser absorbida y su rastro desaparecía rápidamente al mismo tiempo que el último rayo de sol desaparecía en el horizonte.


End file.
